The Son of Time: The Golden Prophecy (book 1)
by TheFanFictionCronicals
Summary: Kace Cortez always loved photography. The feeling of catching the perfect moment is what made him enthusiastic. But when 2 new kids, Megan and Shawn, come to his school, he finds out he isn't just a regular demigod, he's the gods worst nightmare. How can he fit in when the fate of humanity is in the palm of hand? And a little charm… Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

"_No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"_

"_NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was so loud I wasn't sure if I was hearing it from the smoke image or from all the way across town. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"_

"_My son will destroy you, all of you!"_

"_None of us will stand by your side Father!" Hades shouted. _

"_I'm not talking about you!" Kronos shouted. My legs shook from fear at the sound of his voice. "In a few years, my son will come. Beware of the Golden Prophecy!"_

_Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them into battle was . . ._

"_Tyson!" I yelled._

_I knew he couldn't hear me, but I stared at him in amazement. He'd magically grown in size. He had to be thirty feet tall, as big as any of his older cousins, and for the first time he was wearing full battle armor. Riding behind him was Briares, the Hundred-Handed One._

_All the Cyclopes held huge lengths of black iron chains—big enough to anchor a battleship—with grappling hooks at the ends. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Typhon, throwing lines around the creature's legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly tangling him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains, pulling some of the Cyclopes off their mounts; but there were too many chains. The sheer weight of the Cyclops battalion began to weigh Typhon down. Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat. Golden blood, immortal ichor, spewed from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The trident flew back to Poseidon's hand._

_The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning, until finally, slowly, the water rose, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge—but down he went as my dad opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river—an endless waterslide that would take him straight to Tartarus. The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone._

"_BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds._


	2. I Start Sophomore Year…Differently

**Sorry It took so long guys, recently, my dad broke his rib bone and I have to take care of him... hope you understand. Also, I finished in an hour, and I have a test tomorrow in math, so fingers crossed! All characters SO FAR are all mine, but later on, I'll give credit to Uncle Rick. I do not live in Chicago only visited so I don't know how life works over there. Hope you like this trashy fanfic and please tell me what I can improve on :D**

**P.S, Made some typos hope you don't mind...**

Thunder roared as it shook the earth. Carefully aiming my position, I prepare myself to take another photo of the lightning sky. I was never a big fan of thunderstorms, lightning, blah blah blah. I'm more of a mountain kind of guy. But this was going to be an awesome photo, especially since I live in Chicago, and the buildings here are humongous. Maybe National Geographic will accept me?! Nah...i'm hoping for too much.

Just as I was gonna take the photo, a pigeon flew right in the middle of my shot! I yelled and cursed at it, while it was looking at me with it's red beady eyes. Once it flew away, I was ready to take the photo again when I realized my neighbor and his date were looking at me.

"Sorry" I murmured stupidly.

"You're fine..." he said, but was looking at me strangely.

I decided to call it a night.

Once I headed back inside, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I was out there for what, 3-4 hours taking photos? Couldn't help it. It's not like the neighbors will understand. After I took a look in the mirror, I realized why the neighbors thought I was crazy. My neat dirty blonde pompadour hair was all messed up and my t-shirt and jeans were wrinkly and kinda smelly. My eyes were still dancing from the excitement. I looked like I escaped from a mental asylum. What can I say? I love photography but it can the worst out of me. It's like video games but only with photos (Can't relate. Never played a video game. The facial expression looks the same…). Once I brushed my teeth and was sick of staring at my disgusting self, I went to change and settled into bed. But I couldn't sleep. I kept staring at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow was my first day as a sophomore and I knew two things for sure: There were gonna be new clueless kids trying to act cool and old crude kids picking on the new ones. Thoughts like these wore me out and I slowly drifted to sleep, even though it was a thunderstorm outside.

I woke up pretty early, around 6:00 am. I didn't sleep well, since usually I wake up at 7:05. I went to my mom's room to see if she was there, but unfortunately she wasn't here. My mom is a nurse and she works very long hours. Like crazy hours. Like once, she had a shift for 3 days straight! If you ask me, that's is way too much, but that's just me. But she always makes sure that I have the best, but all I ever wanted was her time. She's 5'8, a couple inches shorter than me. Her long dusty blonde hair sweeps to her shoulder and covers her eyes. She and I shared the excitement in our eyes and had the same personality. You couldn't tell the difference between us. Well, except for our eyes. She had honey brown eyes, like the color of tree sap. She had pretty NORMAL colored eyes, normal human colored eyes. Unlike mine. I had gold eyes. People say that it can't be "gold" and that it's just amber. It was more gold than amber, if i'm honestly speaking. Gold with a dash of amber, just like my dad's. I've never seen him before, but my mom talks about him with pleasure, always saying that he was quite the charmer. But after I was born, he got in a car accident and died the same night I was born, at least, that's what my mom tells me. I've never even seen the guy, but I feel like I knew him for ages.

After I got dressed and ate a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, I checked the time it was, since, I completely forgot. Usually, I'm that person who is never late, since my clock always works. I thought it was 7:20, but luck was never on my side. It was 7:45! How!? Just a minute ago, it was 6:45! How did an hour go by so fast?

_Great job idiot,_ I thought to myself, _first day and already late!_

I quickly ran to school, which wasn't really far. It was a couple minute walk but I came there in record time. To my surprise, the gate wasn't open. There were hoards of students waiting for the gate to open. I asked the guy next to me what time it was.

"Its 7:19 annnnnd…." I stared at him blankly. " and 43 seconds".

"Thanks..."

Maybe the clock at my house was broken or there was something REALLY wrong with that cereal, but I could have sworn it said 7:45…

Suddenly, the bell rings and a wave of students pile on top of each other to go to the courtyard. Unfortunately, I was one of the kids in the middle, meaning I got pushed. A. LOT. Once I saw the courtyard, I quickly hurried so I wouldn't get squished. But some jerk pushed me and I fell to the ground. Hard. The scorching cement scraped the side of my face. I felt blood trick down the side of my face and went to check it out. Sure enough, I was bleeding. It stung, like a needle poking the side of my head. Not bad, but I was pretty sure it was gonna leave a scar.

I picked myself up, not realizing the crowd around me. I kept walking and ignoring questions like "OMG are you OK?" "Dude, you all right?" "Major wipeout man!". Ugh, I hate when people only notice you when something actually happens. So annoying. It's like they never know you exist till...BAM! You get hurt or you do something stupid that grabs everyone's attention.

I saw an empty bench and sat down, trying to hide the cut, and kept looking at the newcomers who might go to class with me. Everybody was dressing to impress; trying to fit in with the popular kids or were acting "nice" and "well mannered" in front of the teacher so they could get the easy way out in class. But I knew one thing: No one wanted to be the "Bomb". That's a slang here in Pine Hills High, meaning "loser" or "dud". To me, all of them were losers. I kept scanning the crowd, looking for a potential "Bomb" until I saw her. She had tan skin and wavy charcoal black hair that swept a little longer than her shoulders. Her eyes were seaweed green and smoke gray eyes combined. She had a shy smile but a look of determination in her eyes, like a burning gray-green fire. She wore a silver grey sweatshirt and dark bleached jeans. I easily spotted her. I could tell she was trying to hide from someone, but her expression on her face was different and that's what gave her away. She was different all right, but I couldn't figure out what...

"Hey Megan! Come over here!"

The girl, who was apparently Megan, went over to Heather and her friends. Heather introduced Megan to her little minions but it just didn't feel right. That girl Megan doesn't look like the type of girl that talks about celebrities or how "cute" Ariana Grande hair looks. She looked way to sophisticated to talk about those kinds of things, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should introduce myself…? Maybe she'll see how annoying they are? What would a beau- uh, smart girl like her be hanging out with Heather?

_No_, I thought to myself, _you know what happened last time, and it ain't gonna happen again…_

Just as I ready to leave for class, an energetic voice shouted: "AW YEAH! WHO READY TO PARTY?!" I nearly tripped AGAIN and quickly turned to see. I couldn't really see him because of the crowd, but I caught a glimpse of him. He had caramel skin, like a mulatto, and a loose curly fade haircut with butterscotch highlights at the tip of his curls. His crazy hazel eyes were bouncing up and down and his devious and cunning smile looked crazy and energetic. I think he drank 20 cans of Red Bull and Monster Drinks or something before he came here. No… whole pack... I couldn't take him seriously but I have to admit: He also looked tough too, like when you got him angry, he could knock out the living Cheez Whiz out of ya. The other guys wouldn't have picked on him if he didn't have his elbow crutches…

"Come on boys," I hear Blake say, a popular, snobby guy who tries to be friends with me. He always picks on people with disabilities or people he thinks have less than him. Don't know why he tries to be friends with me then."Let's go show our little friend what happens when you disturb our peace and quiet…"

Suddenly, a sick feeling grew in my stomach. I knew what they were gonna do to him but… I said nothing or did anything. Yeah, yeah I know you're probably thinking _Gasp! Kace! That's so mean! The guy is disabled and these guys are gonna hit him and you just STAND_ _there?!_ Wow, what a shocker. Sorry to burst your bubble but, I believe in not butting other peoples business. That's how life works for me. That's how things work here in Pine Hills High, no sympathy for anyone, cause you never know who'll stab you in the back. Don't be surprised next time…

But that feeling in my stomach didn't disappear. It just grew and grew more. As I was walking to class, I turned around to see what was happening. Blake and his idiots took the poor guys crutches and showed him to the ground and started punching and kicking him. I looked around to see if anyone would do anything but nobody did. Not even the teachers. I knew why. Blake's dad was rich, that's why. He donates a ton of money to the school and so he's basically royalty. He's the type of guy that drives his Daddy's Bugatti without permission and doesn't get in trouble. I realized Megan was looking at me like she was trying to say: _Go do something, you big idiot_. I looked back at Blake, who was now kicking him really bad. I felt my face start to boil. I hate him. Maybe I was angry. Maybe I was jealous. Maybe I just didn't like his annoying voice...

_I can't believe I'm doing this... _I thought to myself.

I shoved past the horde of people and ran to the front and pushed Blake away from the new kid. Everyone went dead quiet and were looking straight at us. Blake looked shocked and angry at the same time.

Was it a bad idea? Sure. Was I dumb enough to make the schools biggest ATMs son angry and potentially make the school go bankrupt? Definitely. But did I help him out? I guess…

"Wha-" Blake started to talk but I cut him off.

"Leave the poor guy alone Blake" I snapped.

"And why should I Cortez?" he sneered. I felt my face boil. Everyone was definitely looking now and I wanted to punch everyone (Except, of course Megan. A-And the new kid. Don't look at me like that!)

"Cause, if you don't, you'll have problems with me, and trust me," I stepped closer. I could hear his shallow breathing. "You really don't want to."

He gulped. I was not a person to mess around with. Especially when i'm angry. He signaled his goons and left for class just as everyone was leaving as the bell rang. I felt proud of myself for scaring them off. I turned and faced the new kid, who was grinning.

"Thanks!"

"Whatever…" I muttered as I helped him get up.

He laughed. "Man, did you see his face?! He was like 'Oh, please, please, _please _don't hurt me'!"

"Yeah…"

"What's your name? I _gotta_ know the name of the guy that saved my life."

What is up with this guy? Now I was 100% he drank those Red Bills and Monster drinks but I shook his hand anyways."Kaceson Cortez" I introduced myself. "But call me Kace"

"Well Kace, I'm Shawn Lucado, pleased to meet ya!" he grinned. "Let's get to class, we're already running late. What's you're first class anyways?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I met best friend and lived my sophomore year happily ever after.

The End.

Tell me the truth, did you ACTUALLY think this story was over?

Ha, im so funny. I'm not even CLOSE to the main part! If you just want a happy story, I suggest you to stop reading. Cause from here on out, it's gonna get darker, messier, and more complicated. Fun for all you reading this!

Shawn and I hung out everyday; in and outside of school. I later found out he was from Memphis, Tennessee, a rough city with rough neighborhoods. I realized now why he acted so tough around Blake and his goons. When I told him about my photography and showed him some of my photos, he went crazy and started yelling that I worked in National Geographics. I wish I did. That was my dream to work with them. The first few weeks were pretty OK, although Blake kept giving me the stink eye. I think he was mad I made friends with Shawn and kept ignoring me, which made me really happy. The guy was a burden at the least. I really wanted to talk to Megan, but I felt like she was ignoring me. Like every time I would come a few feet close to her, she walked away. Even though she kept ignoring me, she still looked at me in class… Overall, it was a pretty decent year already, except for the Megan thing. There was even one teacher, wasn't super nice or super strict or anything, but he kept taught us about Greek and Roman mythology, which was kinda easy, except for B.C or A.C (was it an actual AC people?!). It wasn't the most interesting class, but it was WAYYYYY better than math. But I kept seeing things that I couldn't tell anyone. Like, once, I could have sworn I saw a Cyclops. Yes, a Cyclops. Call me mental and such, but I saw him, front and center. He was tall and was wearing a black hood, but I could have sworn I saw the one eye. He kept following me my way home, and when I told him I'll call the cops, he just disappeared. He was looking at me Another time, I thought I saw a half-lady and half-bird but...I was just tired...right?

During lunch the next day, I decided to tell Shawn about it, just to see his reaction. I thought he'd just laugh, but he started freaking out and fidgeted nervously with his mashed potatoes.

He kept looking around the lunchroom. "Ar-Ar-are you sure?" he whispered nervously.

"I mean, i'm just tired. It's nothing serious right?"

"Sure, but where did you see them?"

I hadn't realized it, but while we were talking, Blake was listening to all of it. I saw him walk back to his table, eyeing me with a psychotic look on his face. I started to feel quite nervous and excused myself to the bathroom. I rinsed my face and and took a look in the mirror. I felt like everything was out of order. Why was Shawn acting so weird? All of a sudden, I see Blake standing right in front of the door. It's like he appeared out of thin air.

"Hello." he croaked. His voice sounded and dry and sore, like he had sand in his mouth. It didn't sound like him at all.

"Wh-wh-what do you want from me?" I trembled. Sure, I'm a tough cookie to crack, but he was still a scary guy. Big, tall, proud, and the strength of a bear. Me, I can't hold my books without dropping them, much less fight someone like him.

"Watch your step, Crooked One, cause you just might be the next one."

He walked up towards me, his army green eyes staring into my soul. I gulped. There was something off about him but...

Just then, Shawn stepped inside the bathroom. Thank God he came in.

"Hey man," he was looking cautiously at Blake. "You all right?"

"I'm fine…" My breath was shallow. "Let's go…"

Just as I was ready to leave, Blake grabbed my wrist tightly. I tugged my arm hard, and once he let go, my left wrist was red. I quietly winced as we sat down at our table.

"What did he want from you?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Are yo-" he asked, but I cut him off. I have a tendency to do that to people.

"Yeah," I lied again. "Just asked for money, that's all"

What did it mean when he called me Crooked One? Did have to do with any of the things I saw? I kept thinking about it for the rest of the day. I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen, and that Blake was somehow related to it, but I just didn't know what or when. All I knew was that something was gonna happen. Really bad.

When the bell rang, I packed my things and just left. Usually, I wait for Shawn, but since he had to do something after school, I just went on my own. When I was walking out of school, I still had that same feeling: that feeling of something bad was gonna happen. As I was walking to the park (there was a shortcut from there to my apartment), I see something that made me drop dead. I quickly hid under a bush, tall enough so he wouldn't see me. There was Blake, talking to some kind of...I didn't know what she was. She was pale with blazing red eyes and thin dark, almost black, brown hair. She had one metallic-bronze looking leg and a donkey leg for another, but her image kept flickering between a beautiful brunette girl and this monster.

"So," the she-demon asked. "What are we gonna with our...little problem?"

"Did I not tell you already?!" he snapped. "We lure Cortez out of here and give it to the Commander to take care of him. Easy. Oh, you empusai really don't know anything don't you? In fact, you can't do anything without simple directions!"

Ouch.

The empusa glared at him. "I'll have my powers back Epiales, just you watch. Then…" She stepped closer. A little too close if you ask me but Blake just kept looking straight in her eyes. "Then, we'll see who the real deal is."

I stopped cold. I felt like I swallowed a rock. Me? What do they want from me? I slowly started to run and opened my mouth to scream but two hands covered my mouth. I kept struggling to get free but it was no use. Whoever was holding me down had a strong grip. I came to a halt to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Megan and Shawn. They were glaring at me with a rage I never saw before.

I did manage to get a short yelp out...

"What were you thinking?!" Megan whispered-shouted. "You wanna die?"

I gulped, probably blushing. "N-No.."

"Then shut up!" they said in unison.

"What was that?" A slithery female voice said, not too far behind us. "Let's go check it out"

We hear footsteps, and immediately regret not going home. I would have been doing homework or taking photos...

Megan turned to face me, still a look of anger in her eyes. "On the count of three, we run OK?"

"1.."

"2.."

"3!"

We bolted out of the bush and just as I jumped out, something slashed my back. But I kept running. We ran as far as we could from genetically modified Blake and some kind of empusa-thingy that was out to kill us. I kept running and running but I was falling behind. I was losing blood and I started to feel light-headed. We were in the allies, near and I lost Megan and Shawn. In an instant, my vision went blurry. An unbearable pain erupted on my back, worse than before. I was stumbling and could barely stand on my own legs and I fell face first in a trash can, which didn't help with my headache.

I was lying on the floor: hurt, dizzy, and out of breath. Lying there, I hear wings flapping.

_This is it, _I thought to myself. _You're gonna die at the hands of a psychopathic angel_

Then, Blake, who was a couple feet ahead of me now, was holding some kind of staff or stick, and was looking at me with a killer look.

"Well, well, well," Blake said, with a smile on his face. "What an awful way to die Cortez, am I right?"

He lunged himself at me. But before he could reach me, a trash can lid hit him. He went flying into the trash can, along with some unhappy alley cats scratching him thinking he was giant bird dinner. I turn to see Shawn, standing all high and mighty on his legs without his crutches. Not legs...hooves. Dark grey donkey fur with black hooves…

"S-S-h" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Hey, it's not as bad as it se-" he stopped talking. "Kace? Kace?! KACE SNAP OUT OF IT! MEGAN, GET SOME AMBROSIA IN HERE STAT!"

I couldn't hold on anymore. Suddenly my vision grew darker and I blacked out.


End file.
